This disclosure relates to composite coil springs that may be used in vehicle suspension systems.
Coil springs are known and used in a variety of different applications, such as vehicle suspension systems. A typical coil spring is fabricated of a steel material in order to provide the desired mechanical properties and durability that is required for such applications. As an alternative, composite coil springs are desired as a replacement for steel coil springs due to weight savings. However, although composite coil springs may be known and used in some applications, it is often difficult to design such composite coil springs with the desired mechanical properties for a given application, and then to fabricate the composite coil spring economically.